Her Vows, Promises and Other Such Nonsense
by NERC
Summary: Having virtues does not necessarily make you a good (or light, or sane) person. One-shot.


**AN: Written for round six of the Quidditch League Competition**

 **Prompt:** Write about a light character committing the sin of LUST **or a dark character demonstrating the virtue of CHASTITY.**

 **I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

Bellatrix Black was a pureblood.

She was raised in a very traditional, very old, family.

Bellatrix Black knew from an early age when she should use each fork, knife and spoon.

She knew how to dance, and she knew how to address anyone and everyone she met.

Bellatrix Black was a fighter.

When she started her first year, she knew more theoretical knowledge than the seventh years.

By the end of her second year, she had the practical skill to go along with it.

At the end of her third year everyone knew, you did not want to annoy Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black was gorgeous.

Every student knew it, and most would admit it.

Bellatrix Black was intriguing.

She could have had anyone she wanted.

Instead however, she waited for her father to arrange her marriage for her.

Bellatrix Black never dated.

Bellatrix Black never snuck into broom closets.

Bellatrix Black never kissed anyone.

Bellatrix Back was traditional.

Bellatrix Black kept to her morals.

She was honest.

She tried to be patient.

She also stayed true to the vow she had made to herself that she would never be with anyone other than her husband, and even that, was only because it was required of her.

* * *

The first (and last) time Andromeda had burst into Bellatrix's room complaining about how boy she had been seeing stopped talking to her, Bellatrix Black had no idea what to do. She had comforted her sister the best she could, but she did not understand. Their father would find them appropriate, worthy husbands. By 'dirtying' herself with other boys, Andromeda was making the job harder than it otherwise would have been. When Andromeda ran away Bellatrix Black was saddened but not surprised. She had wanted to save her sister, but had also known that she was a lost cause.

* * *

When Narcissa ran into her room, Bellatrix had been slightly more understanding. Narcissa complained about how the boys would not leave her alone. An annoyance that Bellatrix could relate to. The second time she came in however, Bellatrix Black was lost. Narcissa claimed to have found the perfect husband, and that she wanted Bellatrix's help to convince their father of this fact. Bellatrix Black gave her sister the best advice she could, although she did not agree with her. She taught Narcissa how to present the boy in such a way that he would catch their father's interest, warning her not to get her hopes up. Bellatrix Black was taken aback when her father announced the next week that Narcissa was being courted by Lucius Malfoy, the boy her sister had spoken to her father about.

* * *

Bellatrix Black found that the males in her school did not understand English at all.

She told them multiple times that she had no desire to so much as speak to them, let alone let them kiss her.

No, she was a proper lady and would not let anyone - other than her required husband- touch her.

* * *

Bellatrix Black came very close to breaking her oath once, and only once.

She had decided to stay at one of the parties that had been held in the common room.

Unfortunately that was the same party she had decided that it would be okay to have a few drinks.

Bellatrix Black normally did not drink.

She knew that alcohol made people, highly intelligent people, into idiotic fools.

She had been talking with one of the older boys all evening and had not noticed his attraction to her until he had tried to kiss her.

She came to her senses just in time and pulled away.

She left the room rather quickly, and made a mental note to never drink at a common room party again.

She never mentioned the incident and she was fairly certain that the boy had been far too drunk to ever remember it.

* * *

When her father informed her who she would be marrying she did not falter.

She accepted it with the grace and dignity that had been programmed into her since before she was old enough to understand them.

Bellatrix followed the rules of courtship to a tee.

No amount of pleading from Rodolphus Lestrange would convince her to go ahead of what the rules said they could.

This annoyed her husband to be, but Bellatrix had made an oath, a promise to herself, and she would not break it.

* * *

Bellatrix Black knew her own oath would have to end when she took her marriage vows.

She was not looking forward to it, but she accepted it.

She was loyal to her family and this is what they wanted of her so this is what she would have to do.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange wished that she was still young Bellatrix Black with her oath of 'purity' instead of her current self and her vows of marriage.

Bellatrix Lestrange knew that she would soon be giving another vow.

One promising to serve.

One promising loyalty.

Bellatrix made another vow to herself.

After she bound herself and her services to the Dark Lord, she would make no new vows, oaths, promises or any other such nonsense.

Bellatrix Lestrange was everything that Bellatrix Black had been, only smarter.

She did however ask for one favor from her husband.

He agreed without so much as a single thought on it.

Bellatrix Lestrange had three vows she remembered.

The one she had made to herself as a child, that no one would touch her.

The ones she made to her husband when they married, that she would take care of him.

Lastly, the one she made to her Lord when she became a Death Eater, that she would serve him.

Those three vows she honored, and everything around them was honest and without manipulation.

All other aspects of her life were fair game, with only one complication.

Bellatrix Lestrange never played fair.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it, reviews are always nice.**


End file.
